1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a language switching method and a digital broadcast receiver using the language switching method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital broadcast, much information can be sent, so that plural languages can be provided. Then, a user selected a desired language from the provided plural languages. As its selection method, a method in which when a user makes a selection of functions using a control panel displayed on a screen of a video display device, the video display device decodes an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) signal included in a broadcast and displays the signal on the screen in a state superimposed on a video signal and provides various information about channels and programs for the user using the displayed EPG screen and further can execute any function on the EPG screen is disclosed in, for example, JP-A-12-209520.
However, according to the method described in JP-A-12-209520, the user must select a desired language every broadcast program using the EPG. For example, there is a case that in a French movie, French, Spanish, German and English are provided and in an Italian movie, French is not provided and Italian, Spanish and English are provided. In this case, a user who desires Italian must select a language such as English in the French movie and again select the language to Italian when switching to the Italian movie, and it was very troublesome.